Streets
by ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesnin
Summary: The turtles 'rescue' a street girl-who promptly flips out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Mwahaha! Don't worry kiddies, i'm not giving up on Kyand'r- this story just occured to me. So, i own nada but the oc.

This is not a chappie, more like an introduction.

So, kiddies I would like you too meet...Rune!

Rune is a 14 (yes 14) year old girl. She is also an orphan, and lives on the streets. She has one gold eye,one purple. She has blonde hair-true blonde, not strawberry or ash. She has tattoos-they include one under her eye that looks like a barcode one on her upper back that looks like the ink exchange wing tattoo. She also has a tattoo on her hip that looks like an alchemist circle. She has a treble clef on one ankle,a base(bass?) clef on the other. She also has a butterfly tramp stamp. Rune wears baggy ripped up jeans, a black shirt that reads What you call Insanity I call Inspiration, skater shoes, a black too large leather jacket and a black bandana with a skull. She wears sunglasses and fingerless gloves. She usually has a large u.s Army backpack, and a violin case on her back. Rune is a video game junkie, as well as an expert thief and pickpocket. She plays violin mainly,and has a very pretty voice. She has a very morbid sense of humor. She is petite, and will kill anyone who calls her short.

I have no idea who Rune will end up with. Either Mikey or Raph.

Please vote as I write.

See ya'll!

And REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I own 's none it. This is also kindof an introductory background.

Chapter One:

Rune walked down the street,lost in memory lane. It was hard to believe that her life had changed so much in 3 years. She had been born to an Arciologist(a/n:i know i miss spelled that!) father and a journalist mother. So, they traveled alot. Dad was British,and had moved to America at 18. Mom was pureAmerican. She had been happy. Sure, it was kind of a pain going to all those countries-which were usually wartorn. Then, it had come crashing down.

Those bastards had brutally killed her -_murdered-_her parents. Then, they had torn her into a slave. An object. An item. Unconsiously, her hand went to her barcode tattoo. She had escaped, and had snuck into over several planes, hitchhiked many to get to America. She shuddered. It wasn't that NYC was bad-compared to 3 years ago it rocked. But she had been 11 at the time of the escape.

The 14 year old girl sighed, adjusting the straps of her stolen backpack. Nearly everything she had was stolen. Like her laptop, her clothes. Heck, even the _house_ she lived in wasn't her's. It was an old apartment that she enjoyed crashing at. True,it was illegal but so what? She fiddled with the wedding rings around her neck. Her parents'... She quickly found her self at the apartment. She frowned, noticing that the window was open. She slid in.

Arms grabbed her. Rune's mismatched eyes widened. '_FUCK!'_ was her last thought.

* * *

April hummed softly to herself. She still had that violin music from earlier stuck in her head. Ya know, before the whole Karai thing. It wasn't that she disliked her-much. In fact if it wasn't for the whole Foot-Kraang thing, April could totally see them becoming friends. Inwardly she laughed.

_'Yeah right April. Like anyone wants to be friends with _you.' She thought, bashing herself. She was largely closest friend was Irma Langinstein,who was in the Newspaper/Journalist club with her. After 13 or so years of bullying, the girl's confidence was usually low. The turtles' faces popped in her head. But April ignored it.

She found herself now living in the sewers with a rat, and four turtles. She was a little miffed about that. _Seriously_ miffed.s Sensei had allowed her to go up top,and she had fled before anyone could offer to escort her.

The red haired girl sighed. She had been proud for awhile on escaping Karai, but now...She felt like a failure.

"Dude,Jay! Hurry and help me with this girl!"

April froze, forgetting that she was supposed to stay hidden-and safe. She hid behind a dumpster to watch.

"Alright Dan!" A blonde guy said,opening the door of a large van. Another guy, a burnette, was holding an unconcious girl.

"That looks like that street musician..." April whispered. She tensed-then pounced. She was pissed, and that wasn't a good thing. April quickly knocked the two guys out, and grabbed the girl. She escaped to her aunt's.

* * *

Monica hummed to herself as she mixed the ingrediants. Her eyes drifted over to a picture. Her eyes softened, and she went over to it. It was taken when April was 5, before the braces and glasses. A family photo.

There was Kirby O'Neil, a physcologist. His face was unlined, and he was wearing a suit. His hand held his wife's.

Natalie O'Neil, artist,chef and model. Her long, dark red hair free and wavy-something very rare. Her large,blue eyes twinkled. Her free hand was making a peace sign. She wore a simple black dress. Her arm was around her sister's.

Monica Jay, antique store had brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a simple arm was around her sister's.

In front was April. The small 5 year old was beaming, both hands making a peace sign. She wore a pale yellow halter top dress.

April... April. Monica smiled. She had gone from cheerful-if somewhat tempermental- little girl, to awkward teen. Now,she seemed to becoming a beautiful young woman.

* * *

So...whatcha think?

I still have no idea who Rune will end up with. So far-

Mikey-1

Raph-2


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Chapter two:

April managed to carry the extremely light girl to her room at her aunt's. She laid the girl on her bed, who was indeed the street musician. April moved swiftly and silently, packing a bag for her her stay at the Lair. Clothes,pajamas and undergarments found there way into the large bag. Next was her pomegranate-acai body wash, her shampoo and then her conditioner. Her hairbrush and scrubbie was next, along with a couple towels. She threw in her Kindle, and deodarant and cotton candy perfume. She didn't pack much-she really hoped she wouldn't be down there long.

She found a notepad and wrote a quick note.

_Aunt Moni-_

_I'm sorry for leaving, but there are certain people who want me dead. I pray that you won't tell anyone, and I implore you to leave the city._

_I will be living with some friends who are helping to find my Dad. Please don't be mad._

_I love you with all my heart. Hopefully, the next time we see eachother the danger will have passed and Dad will be with me. With us._

_April._

April finished, and fished out her phone.

She wasn't leaving this girl alone.

I'M BAAAAAAAACK. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
